Wesele poety
Basi 'Śpiew I Co się zdarzy przy drodze - nie wraca, i to, co w wieczność odchodzi - ginie. Nie płacz, nie płacz, zawsze pozostaje urojona podróż po obłokach. Nie płacz, zawsze jeszcze zostanie tabun drzew niby masztów ze złota, jeszcze pragnień w powietrzu śpiewanie, jeszcze w trawach wędrówka zostanie albo grób - z niego jodłą wyfruniesz. 'Śpiew II Może przeminą gody ludzkie, gody burzom płomieni podobne, ale to, co w nich ptakiem zostało, pozostało i będzie wołać jak na drzewie, jak w gałęziach twoich, które z kory zielonej obedrze człek lub wiatr żelaznym obojem, albo nawet mijając je zetrze jakieś z lodu błękitne powietrze, ale to, co w nim ptakiem zostało. to jest dusza nad prochu ciało. 'Śpiew III Nie zapomnisz, nie zapomnisz skał, bo się skałą w tobie zaśpiew stał, bo gdy kochasz, a kochasz przez przestrzeń, choć tak blisko, żeś się morzem zlał. toś wrysował się ogniem w powietrze i nie zejdzie, ale będzie trwał ten korowód, w którym coraz inny, malowany na chmurze i wodzie, jakby ty w twoich cieni pochodzie tak w powietrzu zastygniesz płynny i choć gwiazdą byś nawet grał, pozostaniesz, nie zapomnisz skał. 'Dom poety '''I Tam jest zawsze jesień, pod krużgankiem drzew zbiera złote jabłka różowawy lew. Tam jest zawsze zima, w chmur lodowy łuk modry łoś unosi gałąź białych snów. Tam jest zawsze wiosna, na dymiącą ruń ptak zielony zrzuca skrzydła rudych łun. Tam jest zawsze lato, od zmarszczonych rzek żółty niedźwiedź zwraca ryty w miodzie łeb. '''II Oto dźwierze wiatrem rozwarte na przestrzał, kute w ciężkim metalu powietrza, ponad nimi dzwony liliowe, nad niemi drzew korony jak zielone ręce ziemi. A nad furtą chodzi niby paw herb w koronie z purpurowych traw. Wozem ani karetą tam nie zajedziesz, bo do dworu nie droga - strumień wiedzie, po nim złote łabędzie - w ich biegu sercem spłyniesz - i staniesz na brzegu. '''III Wtedy będzie jakby kniei płynność, pół-zielona, a pół brązowa, która z wolna pod wzrokiem się rusza żółtym puchem leżących tam zwierząt. Więc niedźwiedzie łagodne unoszą złotą mądrość dojrzałych głów, więc jelenie, więc wilki i sarny, jakby zioła naprężonych snów, porastają lawinami brzegi i czekają milczącym szeregiem na twój miękki spokój zapomnienia. I jak z arką płyną za domem pod skupionym słońcem wszystkich pór, a czas przez nie przepływa i szronem stygnie z wolna na ich wiecznym śnie. '''IV Dom jest jasny, zbudowany z blasku, jak powietrza bańka, która w więcierz księżycowym rybakom uwięzła i ma ściany jakby z roślin i światła i z jeziora pułap czy zwierciadła, które gwiazdy odbijając wróży do muzyki podobne i róży. '''V Tam się wiedzie miłość wszechstworzeniu jak łodyga różowego zioła, która rośnie w takim zamyśleniu, że podobna jest sklepieniu kościoła w stylu ptaków, a te wkoło licząc krople głosu - są harfą słowiczą, Otwarcie Już wiał wiatr trzy razy, a zatem most zwodzony zieleni opada i w wierzeje przechodzą kwiaty, sny i ludzie, zwierzęta i łuny, a nad nimi ptaki ciche wieją jak w milczeniu zamknięte nadzieją. O witajcie! kapele cykad grzmią, w powietrzu kując kopuły, noc w girlandy ustrojona dzwoni. a na przedzie, wśród zielonych koni, widzę dzban niosącego Wodnika. Za nim smoki purpurowe suną, na nich ludzie, którym Pismo mówi: Gdy tysiączne ominiesz zaklęcie. na okrutnym smoku jeździć będziesz". '''Powitanie "Gdzie on?" - wszyscy pytają i dzwonią w złote jabłka pod kwitnącą jabłonią. "Gdzie on?" - w trawy naprężonej lutnie uderzają zdziwieni i smutni. "Gdzie on?" - wszyscy ręce w zdumieniu wznieśli nagle nad otwartą ziemią: Ni w kolebce tam siedział, ni, w grobie, ni to dziecko, ni elf, ni człowiek, a rączkami uderzał w grzechotkę, w której z wolna z lękiem rozpoznali czarnych niebios świecącą emalię, na niej morza się łoskot przewalał i zmarszczonych lądów biała fala. A on siedział i do siebie gwarzył, do narcyza podobny z twarzy. Nad nim panna. Ach, tej nie wypowiem, coś jak liści szum i fali ciało i jak życie nie zamknięte w słowie. Więc, gdy wszystko nagle zawołało: "Gdzie on?" - rzekła ręce splatając miłośnie: "Jeszcze mały". Zawołali: "Cóż się stało?" "Nic, do nocy, do wesela - urośnie!" '''Uczta Wej! upili się, a setnie upili, dziw, że gwiazd na szklanych kręgach nie pobili. W jednym dzbanie był zielonobiały mus lodowców, które już dojrzały, w drugim dzbanie glinianym podali sok różowy z krwi i korali, w trzecim noc na poły z mlekiem zmieszaną. Wej! upili się, a wstali aż rano. '''Taniec '''I Pod muzyką świat zamknięty brzęczy tak po jeziorze jak po strunie, czy po lipie, czy po łunie ciągnie złota dłoń czy ptak. Drzewom śpiew - pod drzew zadumą wodny ton. Ptaki śnią, czy we śnie niesie modry jeleń tan po lesie w koła łąk. Ulatują lutnie - na nich lilie gam, lilie gwiazd, i cieniami w złocie grając, lądy, drzewa omijają brzeg płomieni - żółty las. '''II Unosiły się jelenie i sarny, wiały lotem migotliwym i sennym, zanosiło grzybami i ptakiem na zielonych polan uciszenie, aż wiatr począł wznosić szkliste dłonie i rozgrzane kształty z wolna studzić, więc stawały niedźwiedzie i konie i łasice zastygały z wolna, aż stanęły i w posągi żywe zamieniły się, a rude śliwy obrzucały ich w stygnący czas ulewami niedojrzałych gwiazd. '''Noc Szyby deszczu zamknęły noc rozdzielając światło i świat, śpiewał jeszcze jakiś obłok przelotny i mijały ulewy lat. Niebo rosło tylko. Jeszcze mniejszy w trzaskających burzach magnetycznych tulił ciepło wiolinowych ramion i obłoki nalewał w policzki. I tak nadzy, w pierwotny czas zasypiali zatuleni w futro podpalonych gwiazdami niedźwiedzi i wiewiórek łuskających lata jak orzechy z zielonej miedzi, i kołysząc się w ziemi kolebie. wyrastając z niej i w siebie rosnąc obudzili się w ptasim niebie. w które lilią wywiedli się prosto. 'Śpiew końcowy Ciała, które przechodzą, czym są? czym to przemijanie, nie wiesz. Ziemia podobna kataklicznym snom, odbita przezroczyście w niebie. Ani w tym strumieniu przeminie, ani w ludach, które przejdą w czas jak piasek w starożytnych klepsydrach. Ani wiatr, ani cień tak ogarnie ich wianie nieustannych płaszczyzn. Pozostanie, zawsze pozostanie odbicie w niebie, czy chmurze, a chmury spadając - powrócą, a niebo wznosząc się - spadnie choćby deszczem, a w każdej kropli pozostanie maleńki obraz. ''18.01.1942 Category:Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Category:Poematy